Against The World
by awesomegirly101
Summary: They said it was just an ordinary flu shot. And I believed them, I mean, who wouldn't? I've had tons of them before, it's nothing new. But I guess I was wrong. Because it wasn't just an ordinary shot, it changed the lives of me, and millions of other people around the world. It's was just me and five others, us Against The World.


They said it was just an ordinary flu shot. And I believed them, I mean, who wouldn't? I've had tons of them before, it's nothing new. But I guess I was wrong. Because it wasn't just an ordinary shot, it changed the lives of me, and millions of other people around the world. It's was just me and five other against the world. Against all those people, who were captured, we were the only ones who escaped. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and I, against the world.

**Hey Guys! So this isn;t my first story, hopefully it's better than my last ones though...this chapter kinda sucks cause it's just the introductions...but yeah, it will get better, i have good ideas for this story(: K so yeah, enjoy(:**

"BEEP BEEP BEESHMPH!" I smashed my hand down on my alarm clock, and I think it was a little too hard… because when I turned over to look at the time, all I could see were tiny little pieces of black, that belonged to the one and only death material that had been invented to torture teens.

Aka: my alarm clock.

I moaned and rolled out of bed, managing to hit my ankle on my bedside as I did so. I glared at nothing in particular and made my way over to my closet, opening the doors, and grabbing one of my many sweatshirts and some jeans. My normal school outfit.

After I changed and brushed my hair I went downstairs to get some breakfast, and after that, I was off to school, walking of course. My parents didn't think I was ready for a car yet, and there's no way I'm riding the bus.

I stepped out of the door, the chilly cold nipping at my uncovered skin. I pulled my headphones out of my pocket and put them in my ear, and then I put my hood up and starred down at my black converse as I listened to my music.

As I looked up and around, walking into the school's parking lot, I saw that there were lots of cars there, more then there were students. Then I remembered that it was flu season, so the school was giving everyone there flu shots. I sighed to myself as I pushed the doors open to my school. Oh, I'm Max by the way, did I ever get to intro's? I don't think so. So anyway, I'm 17 and a junior in high school. I live in Arkansas, but I'm not going to tell you where.

I made my way over to the table where all my friends were sitting. I sat down next to my best friend Addison, Addy for short.

"Hey Max." She yawned. Addy and I were best friends ever sense kindergarten, we used to be inseparable, and still kind of are, but not as much as we used to be, we changed, I guess. But that doesn't mean we don't talk, if anything, it's quite the opposite.

Were known as the trouble makers in school. We don't try to act like that, you know, talking back to teachers, causing fights, it's just how we are, but we get labeled, and now everyone is always excited when they have us in a class, and they basically have a party if were both together with them.

To be honest, I don't like most of the people at this school. There all annoying backstabbers, Addy is the only one I can honestly say I understand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We all gathered in the cafeteria so we could get our shots. I stood behind this one guy, Dylan, and then behind me was Addy. I turned around to talk to her just as I caught Dylan looking at me, or, at my chest I should say. I glared at him and lifted his chin up.

"Eyes up. Unless you'd like me to shove your head up your ass." I threatened. I could see Addy smirking from the corner of my eye. Dylan just smiled pervertedly. But one more glare from me and it just knocked the smile right of his pretty boy face. I rolled my eye's and turned around, facing Addy and waiting as the line moved one step at a time.

And to this day, I never knew I would be stepping right into the biggest trap of my life.


End file.
